Source code for the control processor of the present invention has been included is a microfiche SOURCE CODE APPENDIX found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,295 having 15 sheets and 912 frames.
The present invention relates generally to an audio CODEC for the compression and decompression of audio signals for transmission over digital facilities, and more specifically, relates to an audio CODEC that is programmable by a user to control various CODEC operations, such as monitoring and adjusting a set of psycho-acoustic parameters, selecting different modes of digital transmission, and downloading new compression algorithms.
Current technology permits the translation of analog audio signals into a sequence of binary numbers (digital). These numbers may then be transmitted and received through a variety of means. The received signals may then be converted back into analog audio signals. The device for performing both the conversion from analog to digital and the conversion from digital to analog is called a CODEC. This is an acronym for COder/DECoder.
The cost of transmitting bits from one location to another is a function of the number of bits transmitted per second. The higher the bit transfer rate the higher the cost. Certain law of physics in human and audio perception establish a direct relationship between perceived audio quality and the number of bits transferred per second. The net result is that improved audio quality increases the cost of transmission.
CODEC manufacturers have developed technologies to reduce the number of bits required to transmit an) given audio signal (compression techniques) thereby reducing the associated transmission costs. The cost of transmitting bits is also a function of the transmission facility used, i.e., satellite, PCM phone lines, ISDN (fiber optics).
A CODEC that contains some of these compression techniques also acts as a computing device. It inputs the analog audio signal, converts the audio signal to a digital hit stream, and then applies a compression technique to the bit stream thereby reducing the number of bits required to successfully transmit the original audio signal. The receiving CODEC applies the same compression techniques in reverse (decompression) so that it is able to convert the compressed digital bit stream back into an analog audio signal. The difference in quality between the analog audio input and the reconstructed audio output is an indication of the quality of the compression technique. The highest quality technique would yield an identical signal reconstruction.
Currently, the most successful compression techniques are called perceptual coding techniques. These types of compression techniques attempt to model the human ear. These compression techniques are based on the recognition that much of what is given to the human ear is discarded because of the characteristics of the ear. For example, if a loud sound is presented to a human ear along with a softer sound, the ear will only hear the loud sound. As a result, encoding compression techniques caneffectively ignore the softer sound and not assign any bits to its transmission and reproduction under the assumption that a human listener can not hear the softer sound even if it is faithfully transmitted and reproduced.
Many conventional CODECs use perceptual coding techniques which utilize a basic set of parameters which determine their behavior. For example, the coding technique must determine how soft a sound must be relative to a louder sound in order to make the softer sound a candidate for exclusion from transmission. A number which determines this threshold is considered a parameter of the scheme which is based on that threshold. These parameters are largely based on the human psychology of perception so they are collectively known as psycho-acoustic parameters.
However, conventional CODECs which use perceptual coding have experienced limitations more specifically, manufacturers of existing CODECs preprogram all of the CODECs operating variables which control the compression technique, decompression technique, bit allocation and transmission rate. By preprogramming the CODEC, the manufacturer undesirably limits the user interaction with the resulting CODEC. For example, it is known that audio can be transmitted by digital transmission facilities. These digital transmissions include digital data services, such as conventional phone lines, ISDN, T1, and E1. Other digital transmission paths include RF transmission facilities such as spread spectrum RF transmission and satellite links.
Although existing CODECs can transmit compressed audio signals via digital transmission facilities, any variables regarding the mode of transmission are preprogrammed by the manufacturer of the CODEC, thereby limiting the CODECs use to a single specific transmission facility. Hence, the user must select a CODEC which is preprogrammed to be compatible with the user""s transmission facility. Moreover, existing CODECs operate based on inflexible compression and bit allocation techniques and thus, do not provide users with a method or apparatus to monitor or adjust the CODEC to fit the particular user""s wants and needs. Accordingly, users must test CODECs with different compression and bit allocation techniques and then select the one device which has the features or options so desired, e.g. satellite transmission capabilities.
Moreover, standard coding techniques have been developed in order to ensure interoperability of CODECs from different manufacturers and to ensure an overall level of audio quality, thereby limiting the CODEC""s use to a single specific transmission facility. One such standard is the so-called ISO/MPEG Layer-II compression standard, for the compression and decompression of an audio input. This standard sets forth a compression technique and a bit stream syntax for the transmission of compressed binary data. The ISO/MPEG Layer-II standard defines a set of psycho-acoustic parameters that is useful in performing compression. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,484, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Transmitting or Storing Masked Sub-band Coded Audio Signals,xe2x80x9d discloses the ISO/MPEG Layer-II standard and is incorporated by reference.
However, conventional CODECs do not use a uniform set of parameters. Each CODEC manufacturer determines their own set of psycho-acoustic parameters either from a known standard or as modified by the manufacturer in an attempt to provide the highest quality sound while using the lowest number of bits to encode audio. Once the manufacturer selects a desired parameter set, the manufacturer programs values for each of the parameters. These preprogrammed parameter values correspond to the manufacturer""s perception of an optimal audio quality at the decoder.
However, in conventional CODECs, users typically are unaware of the existence or nature of these parameters. Further, the user has no control over the parameter values. As a result, users were required to test different CODECs from different manufacturers and then select the CODEC that met the user""s requirements or that sounded best to the user.
Typically, conventional CODECs utilize standard parameters which have been accepted by the International Standards Organization (ISO) and have been adopted as part of the International Standards Organization, Motion Picture Experts Group (ISO/MPEG) Layer-II compression standard. However, the ISO/MPEG Layer-II standard has met with limited acceptance since these parameters do not necessarily provide CD quality output. The ISO/MPEG Layer-II parameters are determined and set based on the average human ear. The parameters do not account for the variations between each individuals hearing capabilities. Hence, the conventional standards and CODECs do not afford the ability for users to tune their CODEC to the user""s individual subjective hearing criteria. Nor are conventional CODECs able to meet changing audio needs and to shape the overall sound of their application.
A need remains within the industry for an improved CODEC which is more flexible, programmable by the user, and which overcomes the disadvantages experienced heretofore. It is an object of the present invention to meet this need.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a programmable audio CODEC that can be monitored, controlled and adjusted by a user to control the various functions of the CODEC.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC that is programmable by a user to transmit compressed digital bit streams over various user selected digital transmission facilities.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a user programmable audio CODEC with a plurality of psycho-acoustic parameters that can be monitored, controlled, and adjusted by a user to change the audio output from the CODEC.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC with new psycho-acoustic parameters.
It is a further related object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC where the psycho-acoustic parameters are changed by knobs on the front panel of the CODEC.
It is another related object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC where the psycho-acoustic parameters are changed by a keypad on the front panel of the CODEC.
It is still a further related object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC with a personal computer connected thereto to adjust the psycho-acoustic parameters by changing graphic representations of the parameters on a computer screen.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC that is programmable by a user to transmit compressed digital bit streams over a digital data service.
It is a further related object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC that is programmable by a user for transmission of compressed digital bit streams over any of T1, E1 and ISDN lines or over RF transmission facilities.
It is yet another related object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC that is user programmable for transmission of compressed digital bit streams via satellite.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC for transmission of asynchronous data together with the transmission of compressed audio.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC that utilizes the multiple audio compression and decompression schemes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC which allows a user to select one of several stored audio compression techniques.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC that is remotely controlled by a host computer.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC for monitoring either the encoder input signal or the decoder output signal with the use of headphones.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC with safeguards for automatically selecting a second transmission facility if a first user selected transmission facility fails.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC that can be controlled by inputting control commands into a key pad on the front panel of the CODEC.
It is related object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC having a user interface to control and program the audio CODEC through the use of a graphics display on the front panel.
It is still another related object of the present invention to provide for connection of a personal computer to the audio CODEC for controlling the input of program information thereto.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide bi-directional communication between two audio CODECs.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC that can be interfaced to a local area network.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC that will provide programmed information to users through the use of indicators on the front panel of the CODEC.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC that can send non-audio compressed information including text, video and graphic information.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC that can store and retrieve information on and from an electronic storage medium or a disk drive.
It is still another related object of the present invention to provide an audio CODEC that can transmit control information along with the textual video and graphic in formation.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide digital audio compression techniques that yield improved and preferably CD quality audio.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a compression scheme that yields better audio quality than the MPEG compression standard.
It is still another related object of the present invention to provide CD quality audio that achieves a 12 to 1 compression ratio.
The present invention provides a CODEC which holds several compression algorithms and allows the user easily to download future audio compression algorithms as needed. This makes the present CODEC very versatile and prevents it from becoming obsolete.
The preferred CODEC provides for both digital and analog input of external signals. The CODEC is also capable of handling a wide variety of ancillary data which can be incorporated into the compressed bit stream along with the audio and header data. The ancillary bit stream preferably enters the encoder directly from external sources. However, the user could alternatively choose to have the external data multiplexed into a composite ancillary bit stream before being encoded with the audio and header data. The preferred CODEC also provides for rate adaptation of signals that are input (and output) at one rate and compressed (and decompressed) at yet another rate. This rate adaptation an also be synchronized to external clock sources.
The user can also programmably alter the psycho-acoustic compression parameters to optimize transmissions under different conditions. The disclosed invention also allows the user to programmably control CODEC transmission modes as well as other CODEC operations. Such programmable control is achieved through remote interfaces and/or direct keypad control.
The compressed output signal can also be interfaced with a variety of external sources through different types of output Digital Interface Modules (DIMs). Similar input DIMs would input return signals for decoding and decompression by the CODEC. Certain specialized DIMs might also operate as satellite receiver modules. Such modules would preferably store digital information as it becomes available for later editing and use. Satellite receiver modules would be capable of receiving information such as audio, video, text, and graphics. This information would then be decoded and decompressed as appropriate by the CODEC.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one of skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the present invention.